Sebastian
Sebastian (full name Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian) is a red Jamaican crab. He is one of the main characters in The Little Mermaid (film), it's sequel, It's prequel film and TV Series. Background Sebastian the Crab, a sidekick for The Little Mermaid''s main character Ariel, is a comedic character developed solely for the film, and is not derived from the original Hans Christian Andersen story. According to the Disney website, official novelization and Disney-sanctioned reference material, Sebastian is a crab. Sebastian was conceived as a musical character for ''The Little Mermaid, and performs 2 songs ("Under the Sea" and "Kiss the Girl") that went on to become hits for Disney and were nominated for "Best Original Song" at the 1990 Academy Awards. Voice actor Samuel E. Wright's singing style and the compositions by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken for the Sebastian character lean heavily to calypso and reggae influences. Personality Sebastian is the king's royal court composer and holds a rather passionate love for music. While usually carefree, Sebastian is often seen to be very grumpy and worrisome. This is mostly due to Ariel's stubbornness who he is found with regularly. He is also prone to having panic attacks and fearing King Triton will murder him if he slips up on a task. Like the other sea inhabitants, Sebastian holds a great fear of the sea king King Triton. Despite the fear, he still shows great respect and they are obviously on good terms friendship wise. When scared, Sebastian's voice tends to become humorously higher in pitch. He can be sensitive at times about his size and the fact that his tiny arms prevents him from swimming as fast as Ariel and Flounder. This makes it difficult to tag along on adventures which is why he'll just grab onto Flounder's tail fin. Despite his size, the enemies of the kingdom, notably Ursula, still find Sebastian to be a big enough threat to foil their plans. Being part of the royal family, Sebastian is fairly intelligent and knows mostly all secrets of the sea, even more so than King Triton. The Little Mermaid (film) When the film opens, Sebastian is announced as being the "royal court composer", and conducts a concert that King Triton's seven daughters are supposed to perform in. Ariel, the youngest daughter, fails to show up for the concert, and later Sebastian joins King Triton in scolding her, blaming her for his humiliation. King Triton, worried about Ariel, tasks Sebastian with following Ariel and keeping her out of trouble. Sebastian tries to do the job given to him, and is horrified when Ariel saves the life of and falls in love with a human. Sebastian accidentally lets this information slip to King Triton, who confronts Ariel and furiously destroys her grotto filled with her personal treasures. Feeling guilty for having "betrayed" Ariel, as well as being appalled with Triton's actions, Sebastian willingly follows Ariel when she visits Ursula the sea witch for help, and later becomes an adviser in her quest to win Prince Eric's affections. In the film, Sebastian starts out in a parental, supervisory role over Ariel, and over time becomes her close friend. The Little Mermaid II Sebastian is tasked by King Triton to watch over Ariel's daughter, Princess Melody, repeating his role from the original film. As he is hiding in a pink ribbon, Melody grabs it by tying it up in a bow accidentally gagging him when she is getting prepared for the party. He becomes a close friend of hers and he often tries to clam her down when she proves to be angered and frustrated. Sebastian is the first to learn about Melody's disappearance and joins Ariel and the now grown-up teenage Flounder to find her. During the final battle, Sebastian battles Clock and Dagger and after peace is restored he celebrates alongside the others as land and sea can now finally live in peace and harmony. The Little Mermaid 3 : Ariel's Beginning In the 2008 prequel, Sebastian is King Triton's attache, and is initially shown as being a strict enforcer of the sea king's rules. All music has been banned from Atlantica, but it is later revealed that Sebastian has been secretly performing music as the leader of The Catfish Club Band, which performs in an underground club. Technically this makes Sebastian the first character in The Little Mermaid universe to break a major law of Triton's. When the underground club is revealed to Triton, Sebastian is placed in jail with the rest of his band. Thanks to Ariel, they manage to escape. As part of a premeditated plan, Sebastian leads them far away from Atlantica to a specific spot where Ariel finds her mother's discarded music box. Sebastian wants music to return to Atlantica, and he returns with Ariel to convince Triton to change his mind. When the film ends, music is restored to Atlantica, and Sebastian becomes the "royal court composer", setting up his role in the opening of the original film. According to this film, Sebastian is the eldest of Ariel's friends, having been present since she was a small child all the way to her own parenthood in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Live Action Film Aladdin (film) He also made a brief appearance in Aladdin. When the Genie, whilst trying to find the right 'recipe' for turning Aladdin into a prince, is looking at the Royal Recipes book, he pulls out Sebastian (clamped to his finger) and flicks him off. He also appears in the Aladdin Genesis video game in a cameo scene, as a prisoner in the level "Sultan's Dungeon". TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid Sebastian appears in every episode of the prequel television series, which follows the adventures of Ariel when she is still a mermaid. In the series, Sebastian's occupation is King Triton's assistant, adviser and confidant. Sebastian is shown as being a good friend of Ariel and Flounder, as well as Urchin, a new character unique to the television series. He is sometimes strict and often critical of Ariel's adventurous ways, but often ends up going on her adventures with her. In one adventure, in the episode "Island of Fear," he accompanies Ariel as she tries to find the source of a pollutant that is sickening the fish. He befriends a human boy named Daniel, and helps the boy to escape from the evil scientist that the boy is forced to work for. This makes it one of the few times in the series that a character directly interacts with a human. Throughout the series Sebastian's character is further developed via dialogue and entire episodes dedicated to him. In the series, Sebastian is said to have come from a large Jamaican family. In "King Crab" his parents visit him, and it is revealed that he had lied and told them he was the King of Atlantica. In the episode "Tail of Two Crabs", Sebastian has a rivalry with another crab named Zeus, and they both try to one-up the other. According to dialogue in this episode, Sebastian was born in Jamaica and went to Music Academy in Trinidad prior to joining King Triton's staff as his assistant. "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel" reveals that he is some what insecure regarding his size. House of Mouse Sebastian was featured as a guest in House of Mouse. One of his most knownable cameos is in the episode "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner" where Mortimer Mouse acts as if he's the critic (when the real critic was Lumiere) and demands Goofy to make crab for dinner. Goofy claims their all out and uses Sebastian as a substitute. Sebastian and Goofy end up on a comical chase for the rest of the episode until Mortimer was exposed. In "Max's Embarrassing Date" Sebastian begins to perform a love song for Max and Roxanne but is stopped when Max loses his temper, because he didn't want all this attention. He only wanted privacy. Sebastian can also be seen in the theme song opening drink juice while sitting next to Ariel. Goofy named a food dish after Sebastian, and Mickey made a comedy joke about Sebastain.When his number arch enemy was teach Mickey and his friend how to cook on stage, Sebastian was used for the lesson but got out of the pot alive. Mortimer Mouse say the he was lucky to get out alive, and Sebastain crack Mortimer's nose for revenge. Raw Toonage Sebastian is also one of several guest stars in Raw Toonage. 101 Dalmations TV Series Sebastian also appeared in the finale to the 101 Dalmatians TV series in which he pinches a puppy's tail. Songs sung by Sebastian *'Under the Sea' *Kiss The Girl *Down to the Sea *Here on the Land and Sea Video Games Kigdom of Hearts In Kingdom of Hearts, he is shown with Ariel and Flounder running away from the Heartless. He helps Sora by getting acquainted to swimming in Atlantica by chasing Flounder. When they arrive at Triton's Palace, he remains with King Triton as Sora and the others leave. After Goofy talks about looking for the Keyhole, Sebastian, like Ariel, becomes interested in it as well. After Usula attacks King Triton with the Trident, Sebastian wants to help Ariel and Sora take her down. He helps them get into Ursula's Lair by pressing a button in the wall no one else could reach. Kingdom of Hearts Chain of Memories In Kingdom of Hearts Chain of Memories, Sebastian has a smaller role. He is looking for Ariel and the Trident as well since they both go mysteriously go missing. He is then later shown looking for them around Ursula's Lair. Kingdom of Hearts 2 In Kingdom of Hearts 2, Sebastian's musical abilities from the movie are finally shown. He is trying to use musical practice to get Ariel's mind off the surface world. When Sora and the others say that they will help her, Sebastian gets mad not wanting them to help her find Prince Eric. Sebastian in the game writes Under The Sea to help Ariel want to stay in the ocean where she belongs. Ariel is instead saddened by the song and yearns for Sebastian to write a song about land and sea living in harmony, making Sebastian frantic over the fact that King Triton would find out about this. Sebastian goes a little bit too far when in his monologue, he spills the fact that Ariel is in love with a human. King Triton happens to be right behind him, hearing the confession and is deeply angered. After Ariel changes into a human, Sebastian tries to help her kiss Eric in time. After Ariel and Eric defeat Ursula, King Triton finally allows Ariel to marry Eric. Seeing this, Sebastian complies with what Ariel once said earlier in the sea, and writes A New Day is Dawning to show how the two worlds can join together in harmony. In the ending credits, he is attending Ariel and Eric's wedding. Disney Think Fast He appears as the guest questioneer in the Undersea Grotto. He asks a few questions about The Little Mermaid, and leaves. Disneyland Kinect Adventures Sebastian makes a non-speaking cameo during the Mickey's Soundstational Parade mini-game as apart of Ariel's float. Quotes *She's got legs you idiot!!! Relationships King Triton Ariel Melody Flounder Scuttle Ursula Floatsam & Jetsam Morgana Marina Del Rey Knownable Relatives *'Mr and Ms Crab' (Parents) *'King Triton' (Best Friend) *'Ariel' (Surrogate Daughter and ally) *'Scuttle' (Friend and ally) *Flounder (Friend and ally) *Melody (Second Surrogate Daughter and care keeper) Trivia *Sebastian's role is similar to that of Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio. They were both appointed to watch over an innocent cheerful, but sometimes (unintentional) troublesome protagonists, and worry about getting into trouble if anything happens to him/her. *Sebastian was originally intended to be almost Grimsby-like: posh, British, and uptight. However, the crew chose to portray a more entertaining, fun-loving Sebastian. *Sebastian's probably the first Disney character to have a Jamacian accent. *In the Alaadin TV Series,Genie transformers into a crab that resembles Sebastian in the episode "Elemental my Dear Jasmine." Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Koichi Yamadera (1989 – Present) *'English' :' Samurel E. Wright' (all 3 films and TV series/House of Mouse), Kevin Michael Richard (Video Games), Craig Ferguson (Disney Princess Enchanted Journey/Disney Parks) :Played by in (Live Action) : ??? (Live Action Film) & Shaggy (Musical) all information on ''Sebastian came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sebastian Gallery Category:Disney characters